kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Italian Republic
The Republic of Italy, a young and fragile state, is a country in Southern Europe. It borders Austria to the East, the hostile Socialist Republic of Italy to the West, and Switzerland in a small strip to its northwest. History In the aftermath of the Weltkrieg and the declaration that Italy would be reorganized into an Italian Federation, Italian nationalists and socialists would proclaim the Republic of Italy and declare that Italy shall never serve the traitorous Savoys again. This act would spark the Italian Civil War which would last over a year. As the war progressed, it became apparent that the left and right wings of the Republic had irrevocable differences, and what started as small acts of sabotage became a full-fledged conflict between Reds and Whites. The Whites were driven back on all fronts by the Reds and were eventually forced to seek accommodation with the hated Austrians. The partnership was successful in stopping the newly-declared Socialist Republic of Italy, but after the ceasefire, the Republicans in Milan were forced to accede to the Italian Federation as the Republic of Lombardy-Venetia. This arrangement worked well enough until 1925, when a war scare following the collapse of the British Empire allowed the Austrian-dominated Federation system to disintegrate. Austria withdrew its troops from the south, and a furious Sicily withdrew from the Federation, followed by Sardinia. The Federation now fulfilled little purpose, and when it came time to renew the delegates to the Federation Council in Milan, Prime Minister and Interim Head Ivanoe Bonomi chose not to, allowing the Federation to lapse, instead declaring the Italian Republic. Since the civil war, the Republic of Italy has slowly rebuilt herself. The cooperation with the Austrians has blossomed into a much stronger relationship, even if many more far-right nationalists bristle at the extensive influence that Austria has within the Republic. The Associazione Nazionalista Italiana in particular often rails against Austria's influence. In 1927 Ivanoe Bonomi was first elected to the position of Prime Minister of the Republic with a Liberal Democrat majority. His government oversaw the transition into a Republic and was returned to power in 1932. However, this was not a clear landslide and he had to enter into a coalition with the Lega Democratica Riformista under Carlo Rossi. This coalition has seen much growth in the economy and prosperity for the Italians of the Republic. Politics With the proclamation of a Republic in 1919, Italy changed from a Kingdom to a parliamentary style republic. The Prime Minister of the republic is elected during the General Elections that are held every five years, though the Prime Minister holds the right to call for a new election at any time. Since the civil war ended a number of parties have formed often from the particular stances taken in the civil war. *'Lega Democratica Riformista' - Social Democrats *'Partito Liberale Democratico' - Social Liberals *'Partito Liberale Italiano' - Market Liberals *'Partito Popolare Italiano '- Social Conservatives *'Associazione Nazionalista Italiana' - Nationalist Populist Cabinet of Ivanoe Bonomi in 1936 '''Head of State: '''Ivanoe Bonomi '''Head of Government: '''Carlo Rossi '''Foreign Minister: '''Alberto Cianca '''Economy Minister: '''Mario Bracci '''Intelligence Minister: '''Enrico Martino Military Esercito Nazionale Repubblicano The Army of the Republic of Italy is called the Esercito Nazionale Repubblicano or the National Republic Army. Despite the break with the Kingdom of Italy when they proclaimed the Republic, the ENR is based upon the old army of the Kingdom. In particular with the Alps nearby, the Alpini make up a good portion of their army. In addition, there are a number of local militias many of which came about due to the Civil War. Marina Nazionale Repubblicana The Navy of the Republic of Italy is currently stationed in Venice. As with most things in the nation, the navy traces itself to the founding of the republic. Many of the captains and sailors mutinied and declared for the Republic while vessels mothballed in Venice were handed over to the Republican Navy under the alliance with Austro-Hungary. It consists of 2 battleships, 6 heavy cruisers, 3 light cruisers, 28 destroyers, and 12 submarines Aeronautica Nazionale Repubblicana The Air Force of the Republic is the youngest of the three branches of the Military. During the Weltkreig, the Corpo Aeronautico Militare(as the Air Force was known then) was part of the Army and not a separate branch. Once the civil war came to an end the government proclaimed the ANR separate from the Army. It has attracted a number of far-right people thanks in part to the support Italo Balbo has given the Air Force. Foreign Relations The Italian Republic is recognized as the legitimate government of at least Northern Italy by most of the world, though many also recognize the Papal State in Rome, the Two Sicilies, and Sardinia-Piedmont. Italy has very good relations with Austria-Hungary, with the relationship being so close and the economies being so intertwined some consider the Italian Republic a puppet state of Austria. Some political parties such as the ANI and PLI wish to end the dependence on Austria, even if it means an end to the alliance. When the civil war ended the Republic technically never declared peace with the Socialists and regard themselves as the legitimate government of northern Italy. Since the Federation dissolved, Italy has both recognized and claimed the territory of the remaining states in Italy, and most parties have pledged to aid each other against the Syndicalists. Economy WIP See Also *Socialist Republic of Italy *Two Sicilies *Austria Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Italian-related topics